


Арья Старк и ее динозавр

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2018 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Динозавр в зверинце Морского Начальника Браавоса и правда есть в каноне. А с динозаврами все что угодно будет лучше!





	Арья Старк и ее динозавр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arya Stark and her Dinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037334) by [Gazyrlezon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazyrlezon/pseuds/Gazyrlezon). 



> [Примерно так](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guanlong#/media/File:Guanlong_wucaii_by_durbed.jpg) выглядит описанный в фанфике динозавр.

Зверь был самым странным из всех, когда-либо виденных ею, странным даже для зверинца Морского Начальника. Когда-то давно другой девочке учитель танцев рассказывал о подобных созданиях, живущих где-то далеко, но ей и не снилось, что они могут существовать на самом деле.

Но они были.

Ящер — девочка думала, что это должен быть ящер, с чешуей, хотя чешуя росла только на ногах, остальное было покрыто перьями, как у самой большой на свете птицы, с двумя ногами и крыльями — был заперт в клетке, пока не понадобится впечатлить иноземных лордов, показав великую силу браавосцев. Его когти, или то, что вместо когтей, походили на лезвия, а на голове рос желто-красный хохолок, перья же были черными, с редкими вкраплениями белых.

Девочка не знала, что с этим делать. Она видела монстра десятки раз, и каждый раз заново удивлялась. Интересно, где можно найти такого зверя? Где он жил, пока храбрый капитан браавосийского флота его не захватил? Она недоумевала, пытаясь представить, на кого могли охотиться такие существа. Наверняка в мире есть и другие двуногие ящеры...

Когда она приходила сюда, девочке постоянно вспоминались давние мечты о том, как хорошо было бы отправиться на одном из кораблей в далекие страны. Еще она думала и о других землях, где подобных зверей не водилось, но где другая девочка провела свое детство.

Девочка обнаружила, что подходит к клетке чаще, чем это нужно.

«В некотором смысле он похож на меня, — подумала она, — чужой здесь, и так далеко от дома. Очень далеко».

Она одернула себя, не ее это мысли и не стоило об этом думать.

Нет, не стоило.

Она была всего лишь простой девочкой, нанятой ухаживать за животными, следить, чтобы они оставались сытыми и счастливыми, и не убивали друг друга. Размышления — не ее задача, ей следовало помогать с животными и прятаться в тень, когда Морской Начальник приводил гостей.

Она не была девочкой из другой земли, мечтающей о доме, который давно пыталась забыть.

Девочка проходила по залам рядом с дворцом Морского Начальника, из которых легко можно было выгнать зверя в парк, и легко принимать новых животных от экипажей приходящих кораблей.

Когда девочка попала сюда впервые, она могла часами смотреть на них: на длинношеего зверя с желто-коричневой кожей, который мог доставать до потолка, на львов и тигров, и даже на львоящера, для которого Морской Начальник заказал отдельный бассейн. Львоящер всегда казался ей немного одиноким, ни один из гостей не задерживался возле него надолго, опасаясь, что их забрызгает грязной водой.

Девочка этого не боялась. Если бы не постоянный голод львоящера, она бы с радостью прыгнула в бассейн.

Увы, этого не будет.

Она просто брала мясо и зерно из кладовых и убирала клетки, когда было нужно. Она хорошо ладила со зверями и даже грозные хищники редко рычали на нее. Никто не причинял ей вреда, хотя некоторые, вроде львоящера или тигра, не могли долго терпеть ее присутствия. Это было видно по тому, как они двигались и как на нее смотрели, словно задаваясь вопросом, что будет вкуснее — сама девочка или принесенная ею еда.

Работа была не очень тяжелой, особенно по сравнению с торговлей на улицах, и девочка узнавала много интересного о своих обязанностях. Работа давала ей еду два раза в день и небольшую комнату для прислуги. Только раз в неделю девочка покидала дворец, чтобы отправиться на Остров Богов и поговорить с Добрым Человеком, каждый раз сообщая ему три новые вещи.

Ее удивляло, как много можно было понять, просто слушая других слуг и случайных посетителей.

И, конечно, всегда было легко узнать что-то новое о зверях, особенно об ужасном ящере. Так называли его другие. И правда, на существо с чешуей, перьями и когтями было страшно смотреть, но она знала человека с изуродованной половиной лица, который был добр к ней, поэтому она была не из тех, кто судит по внешности.

И хотя она действительно боялась, что когда-нибудь зверь может вырваться, прошло совсем немного времени, пока у них не завязалась своего рода дружба. У других служителей с ящером всегда были проблемы. Как она заметила, странный зверь никого из них не терпел, и часто бил по своей клетке когтями и хвостом, когда кто-то подходил слишком близко.

Только с ней все было по-другому. Ящер, конечно, не прыгал вокруг, словно щенок, но, по крайней мере ждал, пока девочка просунет мясо через решетку и не пытался укусить ее, пока она была рядом.

Через некоторое время девочка полюбила сидеть перед клеткой, просто глядя на зверя , иногда забывая каждую неделю узнавать три новые вещи.

Опять же, она задавалась вопросом, откуда она взялся и скучает ли он по своему дому так же ужасно, как она скучает по своему.

Затем ей снова пришлось одернуть себя; она не была той глупой слабой девочкой с именем из далекой страны, она была никем.

Тем не менее, спрашивала себя, есть ли у ужасного ящера какое-либо имя; как, например, львы назывались львами, а волки волками. Или же люди встречались с ними так редко, что никто не подумал их назвать?

Иногда она задумывалась, должна ли она дать ему имя. Но тогда это вряд ли было бы правильно, поскольку у нее самой его не было.

Тем не менее, она не могла удержаться от мыслей об имени, надеясь, что никто не узнает. Однажды, неожиданно для самой себя, она назвала зверя Чешуйчатый, потому что ей понравилось значение и потому что у зверя было очень мало чешуи. Приходилось на нее прямо указывать, иначе люди не замечали ее и принимали зверя за большую птицу, которые тоже были в коллекции Морского Начальника.

Чешуйчатому, казалось, нравилось его новое имя, и вскоре он только на него и отзывался, глядя прямо на нее, когда она приносила еду.

Иногда, ночью, ей снились прутья перед глазами, и воспоминания о девочке, называвшей ее странными именами, и о мясе, которое она приносила.

Однажды она забыла узнать три вещи для Черно-Белого дома.

Вскоре после этого стражник дворца обнаружил, что клетка ужасного ящера сломана, дверь сорвана и лежит на полу.

Вскоре город наполнили слухи, что Арья Старк вернулась домой, и внушающий благоговение монстр следовал за ней.


End file.
